Buttons
Repeated Lines Jonesy: Welcome to Chucklewood. My name is Ranger Jones. Most people call me Jonesy. Buttons and/or Rusty: Chucklewood Critters to the rescue! - this phrase is said with someone accompanying them. Sarah: It's my lucky belly! she is given a stomach rub Dialogue Girls Day Out Robin's house, Personality Quiz Robin: If your boy is a sandwich, he would be: A) Potato Chips, B) Diet Soda, or C) Pretzels. Bearbette: Hmmm. C? Frisky: I think A. Freddie: A! Robin: Is there an echo in the house? Bearbette: I don't know. .... Robin: If you wear a bikini (which we are right now) to date with a boy, you should always take him to A) The Beach or B) The Swimming Pool? Frisky: A. Bearbette: A. Freddie: A! at the girls, then whispers to himself Bearbette and Frisky look cute in their bikini. Aren't they? .... Robin: If you pierce your stomach, your boy would be: A) Scared, B) Angry, C) Happy. Frisky: As long as Freddie doesn't stare at mine and calls me that word, B. Bearbette: A. Freddie: at Frisky's middle stomach Look at that fox chick. wolf whistles then stares at Bearbette's middle stomach and does another wolf whistle Chicken! looks around, sees Freddie on the fence posts and throws a rock on his face. Bearbette: Shut up, grey butt or I will spank you! .... the girls sunbathe, Freddie sneaks in staring at their stomachs Freddie: Ahhh, look at that. Two girl cubs and that female chick wearing bikinis roasting in the sun. I can stare at their stomachs all day. What would happen if I covered them up with a spread? spreads peanut butter and jelly on the girls' middle stomachs. He then puts a peanut on Robin's middle stomach (using it as a belly ring) Freddie: snickers Pretty soon, I can see a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on those chicks instead of bread. And that human chick will never know I pierced her stomach. hour later, the girls wake up and sees their stomachs covered up with peanut butter and jelly. They scream in horror Frisky: Who made a peanut butter and jelly snack on our stomachs? Robin: And who put a peanut on my belly? three girls look around and see Freddie who laughs. Bearbette growls at him. Frisky and Robin rip Freddie's shirt. Robin duct tapes his mouth. Frisky clonks him in the head. Bearbette lifts his tail up and all three kick him in the rear end out of the house. All three girls: Serves you right for invading girls' privacy! Robin: Let's get ourselves cleaned up and go to the mall. Bearbette: That troublemaker would never find us here. ... the movie theater, Freddie sneaks in and pours syrup on the girls' popcorn Freddie: Just wait their popcorn becomes a breakfast. usher approaches him Usher: Hey, you! You can't bring outside food in the theater! .... the girls swim in Robin's pool, Freddie and his shark puppet jump into the pool. He finds Frisky's tail and his puppet chews on it Frisky: YEEEEEEEEEEEOW!!! out of the pool and looks at her tangled tail My beautiful tail! Freddie: snickers Look at your tail, chicken! Frisky: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! Freddie with a broom shadow approaches him Freddie: Uh-oh. gets sucked up into the giant vacuum and then notices Gourmad Freddie: gasps Gourmad! sees sad sharks around him He's got endangered sharks! Chicken Pox Skipper and Bluebell's garden, after Sarah puts the seeds into the dirt Skipper: Now, here comes the fun part. We are going to water the plants. Bluebell, why don't you grab the hose. grabs the hose and gives it to Skipper who then turns the hose on. Skipper: Now, when I pull the trigger off of this hose, water will be sprayed in the garden. demonstrates Now, you try it. hands the hose to Sarah. She first aims it at the garden and then aims it at Bluebell‘s stomach Skipper: Umm, Sarah? Sarah: Yes? sprays at Bluebell's middle stomach Bluebell: Skipper, turn it off! turns the hose off, Bluebell deep breathes and then confronts Sarah Bluebell: Sarah, why do you squirt my belly? Sarah: giggles It can make you grow. Bluebell: A belly is not a plant! You're supposed to water the plants! Not me. Try it again. Sarah: Okay. the hose on her stomach Bluebell: On the plants! doesn't move the hose from it Bluebell: Sarah! the hose from it positions it on the plants and gives it back to Sarah Okay, Skip. Turn ‘er on. turns the hose on Bluebell: Now remain steady. Ready? Sarah: Ready? Bluebell: Spray! pulls the trigger and sprays the garden Bluebell: Yeah! That's a girl! a few seconds of spraying Sarah positions the hose on top and sprays herself then sprays her middle stomach Bluebell: laughs Guess your belly needs a drink. Lonesy Jonesy Skeeter, Freddie and the boy and girl cubs continue their walk through the woods Skeeter: I don't know how long we can walk. stop when they hear a wild cat's growl Turner: What was that? Frisky: to her stomach Was that my stomach? I thought I already ate. Freddie: I'm afraid it's not your stomach, Frisky, it was those wild cats up there! Bearbette: Freddie, enough of your tricks! Buttons: I'm afraid Freddie's not kidding, Bearbette! Look up there! shows Bearbette where Freddie's pointing, she gasps and our view goes to up to the silhouetted Wildcatt Brothers Bearbette: You were right, Freddie! Bearbette and Frisky: into their boyfriends' arms Buttons! Rusty! Get us out of here! Rusty: The girls are right, let's run for it! young critters run from the Wildcatt Brothers but they go after them Freddie: running I don't understand how come I'm right at times! continue running until the young critters hide behind a big rock Turner: then whispering We should be safe now. Chris: Since when did bears, foxes, turtles, mice and raccoons start migrating? Bearbette: whispering Freddie, this is no time for jokes! Freddie: whispering I didn't say anything! Martin: Hey! We're talking to you! young critters are shown with shocked looks then they look up to see the now non-silhouetted Wildcatt Brothers (Chris wears a green shirt, Martin wears a blue shirt) Bearbette: Whoa! Excuse us, sirs. Buttons: Yeah, we didn't know you wanted to introduce yourselves and say "Hi." Well, I'm Buttons. Rusty: And I'm Rusty. Buttons: This female bear and fox duo are our loved ones, Bearbette and Frisky. Rusty: That turtle's name is Turner. The mouse's name is Skeeter. And this raccoon's name is Freddie. And they're our pals. Who are you guys? Chris: We're the Wildcatt Brothers. I'm Chris. Martin: And I'm Martin. Bearbette: Chris and Martin. Nice to meet you. Frisky: You know, you guys seem really familiar. ... a Japanese fruit forest, the boy cubs and Wildcatt Brothers pick loquats, suddenly, Crush, a mean coyote cub who looks like a younger version of Claude approaches them Crush: Hey, you! boy cubs and Wildcatt Brothers look at Crush Crush: You bear and fox duo! Buttons and Rusty: Us? Crush: Yeah, you must be Buttons and Rusty, I've heard about, yeah? Buttons: Yes, I'm Buttons. Rusty: And I'm Rusty. Buttons: And these are the Wildcatt Brothers, Chris and Martin. Rusty: And who are you? You look very familiar! Crush: My name is Crush, as in "crush a pill with two spoons!" And we'll get to the "familiar" thing later. off cackling Chris: Well, there's something you don't see everyday. Martin: No kidding, bro. Buttons: Come on, bros, we better get back to the gang. at the campfire, the girl cubs, Turner, Skeeter, Freddie, Franklin, Quacker, Skipper, Bluebell, the boy and girl cubs' parents, Philbert and the kids sit in confusion Abner: sighs What's taking those youngans and bros so long? Buttons: off-screen We're coming, Pop! And we've got the loquats! boy cubs and Wildcatt Brothers arrive back to the campfire Bridgette: What took you youngans and the bros so long? Martin: Uh, too much to explain. Buttons: However, all we can explain is that while Rusty, the bros and I were picking out loquats, a strange coyote cub approached us from behind. George: Well, what was the coyote cub's name? Rusty: His name was Crush, as in "crush a pill with two spoons" and-- Freddie: Crush?! Chris: Wait, you know Crush? picture of Crush is shown on-screen Philbert: real life Yeah, he is a mean coyote cub. Freddie: real life Sadly, Crush wasn't always mean as he is today. picture of a younger Crush, with a scared look on his face, wearing a party hat and holding a pillow in front of him, replaces the other picture I remember when he came to my second birthday, he was terrified of the titular character of the TV show called MacGiggles the Frog. [In Freddie's flashback, at his second birthday party, Crush, along with Freddie and a bunch of other young critters, watches MacGiggles the Frog on TV] MacGiggles: on TV MacGiggles is me name and this is my lovely bog. It's time to come and play with your favorite Scottish frog. Crush: crying I don't like MacGiggles! Freddie's mother: He's not real, Crush. He's just a TV character. suddenly arrives in the room from the kitchen in person MacGiggles: different voice than on TV Hey there, kids, is there a wee laddie having his birthday today? notices MacGiggles in person Crush: screaming MacGiggles! He's gonna eat me! The other young critters at Freddie's second birthday party: singing Scaredy-cat, scaredy-cat. reveals himself to be Philbert Philbert: Crush, it's me, Philbert. Crush: screaming MacGiggles ate Freddie's pop! Aah! flashback ends Philbert: Dramatic, isn't it? Bearbette: Even if he's mean, is he still scared of MacGiggles? Freddie: Sadly, yes. The Critter Mermaids teaches Sarah how to do a cannonball dive Bluebell: This is another fun way to jump into the lake. It's a cannonball. Sarah: You mean you have to shoot cannonballs from cannons? Bluebell: giggles Nope. To do a cannonball. You must walk very far away from the edge of the lake. very far away from the edge of the lake. Sarah follows her. Then when you're ready to jump in the lake, you run until you are near the edge of the lake, jump as high as possible, grab your knees and you're splash will be a cannonball. Don't forget to scream "CANNONBALL!" Sarah: CANNONBALL!!! Bluebell: Yep. But let me show you. CANNONBALL!!! to the edge of the lake of the lake and does a cannonball dive Sarah: Hey, Bluebell! CANNONBALL!!! the cannonball dive which ultimately splashes Bluebell Bluebell: giggles Good girl! Can we do it together? Sarah: giggles Why not! leap out of the lake, walk far away and then... Sarah and Bluebell: CANNONBALL!!! [They both cannon balled into the lake and splash at each other] ... Sarah and Bluebell sunbathe on the edge of Chucklewood lake, they look at each other. Sarah: at Bluebell's bikini Gee, Bluebell. Your bathing suit is very beautiful. rubs Bluebell's stomach Bluebell: giggles Awwww, thank you. looking at Sarah's bikini Gee, Sarah, your bathing suit is very beautiful. rubs Sarah's stomach who giggles It reminds me of... a mermaid. Play It Again, Sarah beating Rusty in tug of war Sarah: Yeah, mama! a cartwheel The lucky belly wins! Sarah one, Rusty zip! comes out of a hole with porcupine quills on his face Rusty: Ouch! ... beating Rusty in chess Sarah: Checkmate! Girl cousins always beat boy cousins. a raspberry on Rusty Girls rule and boys drool! ... beating Rusty in bowling, Sarah grabs Rusty's tail using it as a jump rope Sarah: WHOO-HOO! Sarah is da winner! Rusty is a LOOOOOOSER! Rusty: CUT IT OUT, SARAH! grabs his tail. Sarah then kicks his rear end Sarah: That's what you get for being a loser! Rusty: Why me? .... beating Rusty in skipping stones Sarah: Ten! a rock on her middle stomach Okay, lucky belly, spell "loser" the rock off and on pretending on being a puppet Loser. Y-O-U LOSER!!! into the lake and does a victory swim Rusty: When will I ever beat my cousin? ... playing Go Fish Sarah: Hey, big cousin. Do you have any 10s? Rusty: Fish. draws a card revealing an Ace, she sees an Ace then looks at her deck. She has four aces. She takes a marker from the table. Rusty: Hey, Sarah do you have any—of the table cause Sarah pulled his tail Sarah: Can you read my belly? stomach reads "LOSER" Rusty: sighs Yes, Sarah. himself Is all of her crazy antics gonna stop? ... [Sarah sings to the tune of Todd Rudgen's Bang The Drum All Day after beating Rusty in Tic Tac Toe while playing the drums on her stomach] Sarah: I don't want to work. I want to bang on the belly all day. I don't want to lose. I just want to bang on the belly all day! sighs The Chucklewood Spelling Bee Rusty: I hope there's somebody else going to take part in the Spelling Bee. Buttons and Rusty get kicked in the rear ends by Crush Buttons and Rusty: YEOW! Crush: Hey, Butt! Rutt! and Rusty look at Crush Buttons and Rusty: CRUSH! Crush: their stomachs hard I will be taking part in the Spelling Bee! Buttons: OH, YEAH!? Crush's stomach, Rusty pulls up Crush's tail and kicks his rear end Crush: OUCH!!! Buttons and Rusty: DON'T EVER CALL US THAT!!! The Great Theme Park Rescue Part 1: The School Picnic walks around the boy cubs' cave and sees the parents and their siblings are sunbathing. He stares at Francine. Philbert: wolf whistles Cute belly ring. then stares close at Stacy Philbert: Roasting in the sun. then notices Bridgette and Rosie are wearing maillots Philbert: Hey, Bridgette and Rosie, why are your bellies covered up? Rosie: Shh! It's a surprise. Bridgette: We folks know. Everyone else, including the cubs does not. George: You'll find out later. Right now, let us folks and their siblings get some private time. Stacy: Yeah, we need some private time! A Good Day at the Badlands Buttons and Rusty sunbathe on the edge of Chucklewood Lake after a long swim. Bridgette and Rosie [wearing nothing but a large towel approach them. They touch their son's stomachs which they react and look at their moms.] Buttons: laughs Oh. It's only you, Mom. Rosie: Sorry that we interrupt your swim, boys. Rusty: What are you doing, Mom? Bridgette: Remember this past summer we told you one of you boys is going to have a baby. Rosie: And this is the reason why our bellies are covered up. Rusty: Is it gonna be for me!? Buttons: Is it for me!? Both: WHO IS IT FOR!? touches the back of the towel Bridgette and Rosie: The baby is going to be for.....! slowly unwrap themselves to reveal Bridgette in her bikini and Rosie in her maillot Rosie: RUSTY! Rusty: up and down YES! YES! YES! I am going to be a brother! Buttons: Rusty I am very happy for you, Rusty. Rosie: It will be about seven months before the baby comes. You have lots of time to get ready, Rusty. Buttons: We'll spread the news throughout the park. Bridgette: Care to join you two for a swim? Buttons and Rusty: Of course, Mom! presses Bridgette's middle stomach to send her into the lake. Rosie then jumps into the lake and splash at each other. .... the first Star Badge is found... Buttons: All right, we've got the Star Badge! Ah-ha-ha! Rusty: That's one. One Star Badge! I wonder how many there are? Five Nights With Freddie Buttons prepares to draw a "2" on Philbert's stomach Philbert: Careful, Buttons. Did you see my belly ring? I had my stomach pierced recently. Watch The Birdie the birdie falls inside Bluebell's shirt Bluebell: Where is it!? Where it it!? her shirt Skipper: I don't know? shakes her shirt which reveals a birdie placed on her stomach Sarah: Look! It's on your belly, Bluebell. looks at the birdie Bluebell: It is? to pull the birdie off Ooooh. It won't go off. Skipper: Let me try to pull it off. to pull the birdie, but it won't go off. Bluebell: Darn. Skipper: Sarah, while I go get tongs, try rubbing her belly. lies down, Sarah lifts up Bluebell's shirt, rubs her stomach then plays the drums on her. But still, the birdie won't go off ... Skipper fails to get the birdie off of the tongs Bluebell: Guess, I may have to go for a dip in the ol' swimming hole. changes into her bikini and jumps into the swimming hole. Sarah looks at Bluebell's stomach, the birdie still won't go off. Suddenly, Sarah squirts Bluebell with the hose. Bluebell: When will it ever come off? ... the birdie comes off of Bluebell's stomach Sarah: YEAH! Bluebell: It's off! All right! rubs Bluebell's stomach Getting Ready For The Baby Rosie: Can you feel it, Rusty? Rusty: I sure can. Pretty soon our family will be bigger. Rosie: You bet. Rusty: But when? Rosie: In a few months or so. No rushing. enters the cave Sarah: Hi, Rusty! Hi, Aunt Rosie! Rusty's stomach Rusty: laughs Sarah! You and your tummy rubs! Sarah's stomach who giggles gets up and looks at her Aunt Rosie's stomach Sarah: Gee, Aunt Rosie. Why is your belly so big? Did you eat a lot of food? Rosie: No, Sarah. You see why my belly is big? I am pregnant. Which means I will be having a baby soon. Sarah: A baby? Rosie: Yes. The family is growing. You will have a new cousin. Sarah: Wow! This is going to be great. Is that your pair of pajamas you are wearing? Rosie: This is one of my maternity clothes. The reason why I am wearing those clothes is that my body will change from time to time when I am pregnant. I used to wear those clothes when I was pregnant with Rusty. I'll have your Aunt Jeanette tell you a story about my time at the maternity clinic. sits down next to Rosie Jeanette: Have you kids ever heard of a maternity clinic? Rusty: No. What is it? Jeanette: A maternity clinic is part of a hospital where all pregnant female critters visit the doctor to check on them. flashback sequence is shown where Jeanette taking Rosie to the maternity clinic Jeanette: narrates One day, I took Aunt Rosie to the critter hospital's maternity clinic. We've waited in the waiting room for approximately 45 minutes. We read magazines about pregnancy and parenting. Then, Dr. Kio Canami who is a doctor who specializes in pregnant women took us to a room like you see at a regular check-up. Dr. Canami then looks at Aunt Rosie's folder and asks her a few questions about her health. Then, Dr. Canami then checks Aunt Rosie's blood pressure and her weight. She then tells her that she is very healthy. Afterwards, Dr. Canami gives Aunt Rosie a special microphone called a Fetal Doppler. What she does is that she places a microphone on Aunt Rosie's belly so that she can listen to the heartbeat of the baby inside the womb. Dr. Canami then prescribes her medicine to manage her pregnancy. She then tells her to come back each month to see how she's doing. to the present, Jeanette puts the Fetal Doppler on Rosie's stomach Sarah: giggles It sounds like you‘re blowing bubbles. Jeanette: giggles Yep. You can hear the baby's heart beat. After we left the clinic, I took Aunt Rosie to the mall to shop for maternity clothes. Sarah: Are you gonna wear your bathing suit when you are going swimming? Rosie: A different bathing suit. Sarah her maillot This is a maillot which is a one piece bathing suit. Unlike bikinis, like I, Bridgette or Aunt Jeannette usually wear. enters wearing her bikini Rosie: Maillots cover up my belly. So you, Rusty or the other critters won't be seeing it during this time. softly rubs Bridgette's stomach Sarah: Bridgette, can we go swimming? Bridgette: Maybe later. Right now, I got to work in the garden. leaves Sarah: Hmm. How about you, Aunt Jeanette? Jeanette: laughs Oh, Sarah. I didn't bring my bikini with me. Maybe next time. Right now, I am going to need some time with us two aunts alone. lifts up Jeanette's shirt and presses her middle stomach Jeanette: giggles Oh, Sarah, you and your belly presses. Rosie: That's her favorite body part to press, rub or kiss. She kissed my belly when I use to take her and Rusty to the beach. to her middle stomach This is the very spot where she kissed it. and Jeanette rub Sarah's stomach who giggles excitedly. Then, Jeanette blows a raspberry on Sarah's middle stomach which she giggles hysterically. Sarah then rubs and kisses Jeanette's middle stomach. Jeanette: Oh, Sarah, your are very ticklish. Rosie: If you kiss Sarah's stomach, she will giggle hysterically. She has the luckiest belly in Chucklewood. ---- the Star Badge reveals a fake Sarah: It's a zonk. George: Zonk? What's a zonk? Randal: It's another name for a fake. I happen to learn that word from a friend of mine, named Wayne Crabby. Buttons: Well, we know it's a fake. There's always another Star Badge in our future. (wearing her bikini) appears Bridgette: Hey, Sarah. Wanna go for a swim with me? Sarah: around and sees Bridgette YES! then tackles Bridgette and rubs her stomach Bridgette: giggles You always love rubbing critter's tummies. Sarah's stomach who also giggles Sarah: giggles It's my lucky belly! ran to the logging chute, Sarah sits on Bridgette's lap and kisses her middle stomach. The two then slide down the chute and into the lake. They then splash each other. Bridgette then swims around Sarah and dunks her. Sarah dunks her back. ... George: You boys can continue your secret shortcut. But it is no longer being secret. Buttons and Rusty: We can? That's a relief. Abner: We've put the shortcut to lead in the back door of the cave looks around to see Sarah and Bridgette laughing and chasing each other on the lake. Sarah climbs on Bridgette‘s back who then grabs Sarah, blows a raspberry on her middle stomach then dunks her into the lake. Abner: Why don't you join Sarah on the lake? the boy cubs see the events... Buttons and Rusty: WAIT FOR US! ... The Baby Contest Rules Bob: Hi, everybody. I'm Bob Badget. Arleen: And I'm Arleen Skunkin. Bob: You may have heard that Rusty is going to be a brother. And we are going to need your help. Arleen: We want you to submit a name for Rusty's new sibling. Bob: We will be giving away $15,000 in scholarships. The grand prize is a $10,000 scholarship and a one-week, yes I mean one week, all expenses paid trip to New York City to be a guest critter in our next season. Arleen: One first-runner up will receive $3,000, the other two runners up will receive $1,000. Bob: And that is not bad at all. Here how it works: Enter online at chucklewood.info, click on Name The Baby hyperlink and follow the simple directions. It's that easy! And here are some more pertainaint information. Brittany: All online entries must be received by July 6th at 11:59pm ET. Late submissions would not be accepted. Send as many entries as you like. The four baby names will be chosen by our producers and will be announced on July 13th. The people who submit those names will certified by an independent checking organization and will be announced on the show on August 24th. Layla: To be eligible, you and your family must not be associated with Chucklewood Productions, PBS, it's member stations or any other persons or organizations involved with the contest. Other reasonable rules also apply. The four finalists must established eligibility to the satisfaction of the judges in sufficient time. The judges' decision on all matters are final. Sora: This contest is void were prohibited by law. If two or more people have the same name, a drawing will determine the finalists. For full contest rules visit our website. Bob: And later in the season, we will choose two boy names and two girl names for you to vote for. Well, I can say that's our show for today. Critterpaited Scene, In Crystal Bayou, the boy cubs relax watching the stars. The girl cubs [wearing bathrobes approach them] Bearbette: Hey, Buttons. Frisky: Hey, Rusty. Bearbette: Want to go for a late-night stroll in the 'Bayou? [The girl cubs take off their bathrobes to reveal their bikinis. The boy cubs accept by grabbing their hands. Groovin'' by The Rascals is heard as a montage of the boy and girl cubs (now known by the name as the "cub couples") make love around Crystal Bayou: The couples laying down on the grass watching the stars at each other, eating a romantic dinner, swimming in the bayou lake, sitting on two separate log rafts ending with falling down the waterfall, etc. The montage ends with the couples carving their names on the trees.] '''Bearbette: Oh, Buttons. What a night. Buttons: Isn't it romantic? Frisky: Rusty, beautiful night isn't it? School Daze II: The Tale of Two Zaks wakes Sarah up via stomach rub who giggles. Sarah wakes up, stretches, and yawns. Sarah: giggles Good morning, mommy! up her mother's pajamas and rubs her stomach Stacy: giggles Oh, Sarah. You love to rub my belly too! Sarah: What are we doing today? Stacy: Today, you will be learning about the facts of life. You will be going to school today. Sarah: School? What's school? A New Burrow And A Child Sarah enters Skipper and Bluebell's burrow, she notices that it is empty. Sarah: Skipper? Bluebell? approaches Sarah Bluebell: Hi, Sarah. Sarah: Hi, Bluebell. Why is the burrow empty? Are you cleaning it? to lift up Bluebell's shirt to expose her stomach but Bluebell stops her Bluebell: Nope. Let me tell you something. Tomorrow, Skipper and I are going to become adoptive parents. We will be moving to a bigger burrow and adopting a child. So, we are not going to be babysitting you anymore. Sarah: WHAT!? You're not babysitting me anymore? to break into tears Skipper: Yep. breaks into tears and screams as she ran around the empty burrow. Then she leaps out of the burrow and ran to Franklin's cave. .... [Sarah walks around the edge of Chucklewood Lake still worrying about the loss of her beloved babysitters. She looks at the reflection of the water with clips of her swimming with Bluebell from The Critter Mermaids Bearbette and Frisky (who are sunbathing) witness this.] Bearbette: I wonder what's wrong with Sarah? Frisky: I don't know. Let's ask her. walk up to Sarah Bearbette: Sarah? Sarah: cries Yes? Frisky: Is something wrong? Sarah: Skipper and Bluebell moved and they are no longer babysitting me. Frisky: Rusty told me that yesterday. Sarah: And now, I have no babysitter! crying and Frisky are worried Frisky: Wait a minute! in Bearbette's ear Sarah? Sarah: Yes? Frisky: Bearbette and I can be your new babysitters. Sarah: crying and wipes her eyes REALLY? excitedly YES!!! rubs Bearbette and Frisky's stomachs who both laugh Frisky: Ooooh, Sarah. Let us rub your belly too! Sarah: giggles It's my lucky belly! and Frisky rub Sarah's stomach. The three then jump into the lake and splash at each other Girls Day Out...In The Bayou Sarah does the Creeper Leaper Lester: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, WHOA!!! 10! then falls into the lake Lester: Man! She did better than Rusty years ago. .... [As Lester and Porcupine Sam teach Sarah how to do The Bayou Critters Romp] Sam: This is an old dance that your cousin used to do one night. Lester: It's a dance that you can really stomp and romp at the same time. Sam: It's called The Bayou Critters Romp. Sarah: Bayou Critters Roll? Lester: Romp! Here's how to do it. Sam? and Frisky (wearing their pajamas) enters as they demonstrate with Sam Sam: Okay, Sarah, the first thing you do is to step up. steps up Sam: Next you turn around. turns around Sam: And you do a little jump. does a big jump Sam: A tiny jump. Not a big one. does a small jump Sam: Good. Next, step forward. steps forward Sam: Step back. steps back Sam: And give a little bump. bumps the table Frisky: Careful, Sarah. We don't want you to get splinters. Sam: And then here comes the fun part. You put your arms in the air like your swimmin' in a swamp. puts her arms in the air Sam: Then you side left. slides left Sam: Slide right. slides right Sam'''and Frisky: Then stomp-stomp-stomp! stomps three times '''Sam: And that's how you do The Bayou Critters Romp. Let's put it all together. Sarah does so... Sam: Step up, turn around and give a little jump. Step forward, step back and give a little bump. Move your arms in the air like your swimming in a swamp. Slide left, slide right, then stomp-stomp-stomp. Bearbette: Man! That Sarah really aced it! Sam: Good girl, Sarah. Let's do it again. Step up, turn around and give a little jump. Step forward, step back and give a little bump. Move your arms in the air like your swimming in a swamp. Slide left, slide right then stomp-stomp-stomp. Sarah: Hey! I am getting use to this. Lester and Porcupine Sam get their lute and accordion respectively Lester: Think she can try it with the music? Frisky: Yes, Lester. [An audio clip of Smile Please Lester plays while the girls perform the dance] .... tucking Sarah into the hammocks... Bearbette: Sarah, have you ever heard about heroes? Sarah: Heroes? Frisky: A hero is someone who is brave and strong and saves someone he knows from a trap or defeats a villian. Sarah: Like when we defeat Baldy and Vaderman. Bearbette: Yep. Sometimes a hero on a quest can defeat a dragon. ... the girl cubs tell Sarah the said story... Sarah: I imagined myself as the princess being saved by a prince. Frisky: You and your imaginations. Bearbette: Think about more imaginations while you sleep. lift up Sarah's pajamas and kisses her middle stomach who giggles Sarah: My mommy does that to me before I go to sleep. to her middle stomach That's the lucky spot. up Bearbette and Frisky's pajamas, then kisses Bearbette and Frisky's middle stomachs Frisky: I've never received such a kiss like that before. Bearbette: Me neither. Frisky: Rusty told me Sarah likes to kiss bellies. ... Freddie sneaks into the girls‘ hammocks he looks around them. He stares at Sarah's middle stomach. Freddie: Three little chickens sleeping on the hammocks. Including that chick of Rusty's whose belly is very lucky. Just wait till they wake up tomorrow when their bellies get sticky and the tails merge into one. pours bayou honey on them and crawls underneath the hammocks. He then ties Frisky and Sarah's tails into a knot. Freddie: Pretty soon, those two fox chicks will be conjoined together. snickers and sneaks out of bayou. He finds a Star Badge and lifts up his shirt and puts the badge on his stomach. ... next morning, as the three girls wake up, they look at their stomachs. Sarah: screams My lucky belly is covered up in honey! Frisky: Who covered up my stomach? .... walking, the girls see Freddie's footprints Bearbette: Wait a minute! I know those footprints. It's Freddie! Frisky: That raccoon is nothing but goldarn troublemaker. Bearbette: Lets follow them! follow the footprints to the birder of the bayou where they see Freddie and confront him Freddie: Ah! Look at you chickens with honey on your bellies. Bearbette: So it was you! You covered our bellies with honey! Frisky: And you tied me and Sarah's tails into a knot. Freddie: Well... and Frisky growl at him. Sarah then rips Freddie's shirt, presses his stomach hard to fling the Star Badge Bearbette: I can see a bare red butt coming up. then pins Freddie down and spanks his rear end hard. Freddie (rear end turned red) gets up fainting. The three girls then kick him in the quick sand Sarah, Bearbette and Frisky: Serves you right, grey butt for invading girls' privacy! ... Freddie: Oh, but we have, Miss Patty. Do mind to look at your watch? Patty: the broken watch AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! My beautiful watch! It's broken! Reg: Let's get out of here! with Patty Patty: her fist while retreating The next time I see you, I'll get you for this! ... Freddie: Looks like I got a Boys' Day Out with Buttons, Rusty, Turner and Skeeter in the Enchanted Valley. Bearbette: Freddie, enough with the Cop Outs! Buttons: No, Bearbette! Please, calm down! Freddie's right! The Pony Derby Robin sees the 10's Sarah drew on Bearbette and Frisky's stomachs. Robin: Sarah, did you draw a doughnut on the girl cubs? lifts up Robin's shirt and draws a "1" on her stomach. Robin then rubs Sarah's stomach. Boys Day Out the boys read a magazine on girls in bikinis Freddie: Those girls in bikinis are very cute! boys all laugh and do wolf whistles Freddie: up his shirt to expose his stomach If I dated a girl in a bikini, she would kiss my belly. to his middle stomach I call the button on the bellies zeroes. ... Ronald rips Jester's clothes, pokes his stomach hard, pours cream on his rear end and kicks him, picks him up and throws him into the creek Ronald: The price is wrong, beaves! ... counting the Star Badge... Johnny: 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12! writes "12" on Freddie's tail Buttons and Rusty: One more Star Badge to go! Tobey: You bet! If we get that final one, Vaderman World, Inc. will be history and that crime king, Zak and all of his other partners; including Gourmad, Delilah and her henchman Dario and Patty and her intern Reg will go to the Maximum Security Prison, where his associate is. Their next adventure with us will be their last. The Villains Club's Last Stand Part 1: The Final Star Badge Bearbette: BUTTONS! Frisky: RUSTY! Rusty: Hi, girls. What---? at their shaven heads What happened to your hair? Bearbette: We just got back from Crystal Bayou. Look at our heads! Sarah: Our hair's are gone! Frisky: You got that right, Sarah. While we were sleeping in the hammocks, Delilah used her hair removal gun to remove the hairs off of us! Bearbette: We are bald! .... Buttons: over to the remains of the Ultismasher 3000 to take the Star Badge I'll take that. walks back up to the gang Alright, let's see what Star Badge this is. Star Badge reveals itself to be Ophiuchus This is it! This is the final Star Badge! The Star Badge of Ophiuchus! Johnny: What are you gonna wish, Buttons? Buttons: I wish everything was back to normal. Star Badge then puts Buttons' wish into action Jonesy: narrates Now, I know you're thinking that the wish has to be literal for it to come true. Well, fortunately, the Star Badges understand what the wish means. And this one is in four parts: parts of the wish scatter Sarah and the girl cubs' hairs restored... Bearbette and Frisky's hair grow back Sarah: excitedly Our hair's grown back! Jonesy: narrates ...the foul odored milk cleaned up from Jester's gym, milk evaporates Jester: Alright! The milk's been cleaned up! Jonesy: narrating ...the cub couples' caves returned to normal... cub couples' caves get put back the way they were before Jonesy: ...and Bearnadine recovered from pneumonia. pneumonia meter goes down to 0 Bearnadine: sighs Oh, what a relief it is! Jonesy: narrating Meanwhile, back inside the hospital. in the hospital waiting area, Dr. Macquarie enters and approaches George Dr. Macquarie: George? George: Yes? Dr. Macquarie: Congratulations! You have gained a member of your family. George: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! up and down and he and the doctor write a telegram to Rusty about the baby back with the gang... Quacker: Quack! Quack! Special delievery for Rusty! telegram to Rusty Rusty: telegram Rusty, please come to the hospital to meet your newest sibling. - Pop. Johnny: Alright, we've got all the Star Badges! Star Badge of Ophiuchus: Hey, Rusty... gang gets surprised looks on their faces Robin: Oh, my goodness, they talked! Star Badge of Ophiuchus: Yes, but that was me, the Star Badge of Ophiuchus. Hey, Rusty, before we head back into the sky, I just want you to know that you are a great big brother. gang smiles, especially Rusty Wescott: offscreen; laughing maniaclly You're not going anywhere! gang gets shocked expressions on their faces Bearbette: nervously W-W-W-What was that? Buttons: nervously I d-d-don't know! literally appears in front of the gang and the gang exclaim in shock Everyone: Who are you?! Star Badge of Aquarius: along with the rest of the Star Badges That's him! Frisky: What's him? Star Badge of Pisces: That's the mad magician! Star Badge of Aries: Who made us fall from the sky! Star Badge of Taurus: And turned us into Star Badges! Buttons: So, it was YOU, sir, who turned the constellations into Star Badges and made them fall from the sky! Wescott: That's right! And I have a name! The name's Wescott, Harry Wescott! And I'm taking the Star Badges from you! Star Badge of Cancer: Oh no! Star Badge of Libra: Uh-oh! Star Badge of Virgo: Oh, gee! Star Badge of Sagittarius: This can't be good! uses his scepter to take the Star Badges out of the gang's paws and hands Buttons: Oh no! Rusty: Uh-oh. Star Badges get connected into a globe Wescott: At last, the Star Badges are mine! Wescott, the Villains Club emerges from the remains of the Ultismasher 3000 Gourmad: Ugh, well it's a good thing none of us got killed in the Ultismasher 3000's destruction. Delilah: angrily But my hair is ruined! Patty: And my glasses are broken! I've paid too much for them! Zak: Don't celebrate too soon, you Chucklewood Litters! Buttons and Rusty: That's "Chucklewood Critters!" along with the gang then gasp Wescott: confused Uh, what's going on? Buttons: I guess destroying the Ultismasher 3000 didn't put Zak, Gourmad, Delilah and Patty in their places after all! Wescott: Zak? behind him Zak: Wescott Huh? Uncle Harry? Is that you? gang gets shocked expressions Johnny: Uncle?! Zak's got an uncle too?! Wescott: back at the gang while chuckling That's right, sonny boy! Gourmad, Delilah, Patty, Dario, Reg and Zeke walk up by Wescott's side I, Harry Wescott, am the maternal uncle of your arch-enemy, Zak Vaderman, and the REAL founder of the Villains Club! I just made my nephew as the club's leader a long time ago! I've turned the constellations into Star Badges so that my nephew and his Villains Club can get rid of you once and for all. But you kept interfering with my plan, so I had to ambush you to take the Star Badges as a backup plan! Buttons and Rusty: Oh, we see. Wescott: You, Buttons and Rusty, may have ruined my nephew and his Villains Club's plans in the past. But today, things are going to be different! Hamilton: in her police car and points her gun at Wescott Not so fast! scene freezes... Jonesy: narrates Oh, this is just dreadful, after all that hard work of getting the Star Badges, Harry Wescott has appeared and taken all of them out of our heroes' paws! Sora: narrates But luckilly, the telegram that Rusty got says it all. Is it a boy...? Brittany: narrates Or is it....a girl? Layla: narrates And what'll our heroes do about this situation? All 4: Find out...next time! BE CONCLUDED... The Villains Club's Last Stand Part 2: The Battle Hamilton: having her gun pointed at Wescott Harry Wescott, maternal uncle of Zak Vaderman and true founder of the Villains Club, raise both of your hands up! Wescott: Okay, you're asking for it! both his hands up with his scepter still in one of them and uses the scepter to take Hamilton's gun out of her hand Hamilton: Hey, no fair! Johnny: The chief's right, it isn't fair to take police officer's weaponry! Wescott: chuckles It doesn't matter, boy! Zak: Because it's all over for you and those Chucklewood Litters! Buttons and Rusty: Again, that's "Chucklewood Critters!" critter phone rings and Johnny picks it up Johnny: Oh, Rusty, it's for you! Wescott: surprised Well, that's surprising for someone to call at the worst time. Rusty: calling Hi, Pop! George: Rusty, please come to the hospital. Rusty: calling Um, I'd love to, Pop. Unfortunately, we have a major crisis! Harry Wescott, Zak's maternal uncle and true founder of the Villains Club has appeared and taken all the Star Badges out of our paws! So, can you find shelter in the hospital for Mom and my new baby sibling? George: Oh, okay, I'll find shelter for your mother and your new baby sibling and I'll be on my way. Rusty: Okay, thanks! up Wescott: I hope your mom and your new baby sibling find shelter fast, Fox Boy! uses his scepter to bring all the villains (and bad critters) that the good critters encountered in the past Wescott: Because I've just summoned every villain you've encountered in the past! Buttons: There's Syco the Snake! Rusty: And Lord Morlock! Bearbette: And Claude! Frisky: And Lenny Stapp and Lulu! Johnny and Robin: And a bunch of other villains that we can't keep track of! Wescott: That's right! Now, let crime wave begin! villains start the crime wave, raiding the suburb and the citizens and suburban critters begin to panic Bystander: running Hey, I've had a weird dream like this once! Lenny: a chair And that dream was pretty scary, wasn't it? it at the window, breaking it the supermarket, Johnny's dad picks up a can of soup, suddenly, Ronald approaches him and punches him in the chest, prompting him to groan and drop the can of soup gang witnesses this in disappointment Johnny: Oh, this is terrible! All the villains we've encountered in the past are running rampant! Rusty: sniffs I hope my mom and my new baby sibling find shelter. Skipper: off-screen Buttons! Rusty! gang sees Skipper and Bluebell with their adopted son Thippy coming their way Rusty: Skipper! Bluebell! You've returned! Are you here to see my new baby sibling? Bluebell: Yes, in fact, Quacker has given every critter you know and care about invitations to see your new baby sibling. other good critter comes the gang's way Johnny: Perfect timing! Wescott, Zak, Gourmad, Delilah, Patty, Dario, Reg and Zeke You didn't think this was over, did you, Zak? Because we will defeat you, Gourmad, Delilah, Patty and your uncle! Because, who we have assisting us are Skipper and Bluebell with Thippy, Lester, Porcupine Sam, the Coyote Tribe, Marty and Priscilla, Eugene, Willard and Arnie, Milo, Spike and Furbrain, Christina, Joker, Buttons' Uncle Elmer, Cousin Bruce, Uncle Woodrow, Aunt Francine and Grandma Bear, Rusty's Aunt Jeanette, Uncle Theodore, Cousin Sarah, Uncle Dennis, Aunt Stacy and Grandpa Rufus, Franklin's Aunt Nora, Miss Charolette Love. The list of good critters goes on. Buttons: announcing Everyone, are you all ready to take out the villains? Good Critters: Yes, we are! Johnny: Fortunately, there's plenty of room for the battle behind the high school. announcing Let's do it!! the critter hospital... George: Dr. Macquarie, can you stay and watch over my mate and my new baby? Because I've got a score to settle! Dr. Macquarie: Sure thing, George. George: Don't worry, Buttons and Rusty, help is on the way! out of the hospital ... Johnny: Give me a B! Crowd: B! Johnny: Give me a U! Crowd: U! Johnny: Give me a T! Crowd: T! Johnny: Give me another T! Crowd: T! Johnny: Give me an O! Crowd: O! Johnny: Give me a N! Crowd: N! Johnny: Give me an S! Crowd: S! Johnny: What's that spell!? Crowd: BUTTONS! Johnny: Give me an R! Crowd: R! Johnny: Give me a U! Crowd: U! Johnny: Give me a S! Crowd: S! Johnny: Give me a T! Crowd: T! Johnny: Give me a Y! Crowd: Y! Johnny: What's that spell!? Crowd: RUSTY! ... Crowd: Go, Buttons and Rusty! ... the good critters get captured by the bad critters Sarah: RUSTY! her trademark scream at maximum power causing all the villains to hurt their hearing releasing all the good critters Layla: Man, that girl can scream at maximum power. Rusty: Thanks, Sarah! the core of the Hydra-Bot 3000, Abner and George sneak past the ZakRobos and Delilah Mannequins Abner: whispering There they are, George! see the Star Badges inside the machine's central core George: whispering Alright, let's get them. the Star Badges Gotcha. Zak: on the screen What?! Abner? George? It's impossible! Abner and George: We're afraid not, Zak! You're gonna lose, like always! Zak: ZakRobos! Delilah: Delilah Mannequins! Zak and Delilah: unison Get them! and George run with the Star Badges George: some of the ZakRobos and Delilah Mannequins Here they come, Abner. Abner: himself into a ball Launch me like a bowling ball, George! George: Got it! launches Abner, sending him rolling Abner: Woohoo! ZakRobos and Delilah Mannequins scream and Abner crashes them George: Buttons! Rusty! Here are the Star Badges! and Rusty put the Star Badges in a bag Buttons: Let's power up the Adventure Machine with the Star Badges! Rusty: Got it! put the Star Badges in the engine. The Adventure Machine turns into the Adventure Machine 2000 getting equipped with a powerful cannon Buttons and Rusty: unison Ready, aim, fire! fire at the Hydra-Bot 3000 villains scream and gasp in horror, the Hydra-Bot 3000 explodes, destroying the remaining ZakRobos and Delilah Mannequins inside. The remains of the Hydra-Bot 3000 fall to the ground, Wescott and the Villains Club fall to the ground as well. Bystander: Let's get 'em! citizens begin to chase Wescott and the Villains Club, while some of the citizens easily get the rest of the villains Patty: Uh-oh, I have a feeling this may be our last stand! and the Villains Club try to escape, however Abner and George are holding a triprope Abner and George: unison Oh no, you don't! trip Wescott and the Villains Club, giving the citizens the chance to beat them up Gourmad: to get beaten up Uh-oh! citizens beat up Wescott and the Villains Club, and Wescott and the Villains Club exclaim in pain Spiders Riders: Archana Power! Cosmo Cats: Five-Star Finish: Libra! beams from the gems on their chests at The Villains Club Alvin: Charizard, flamethrower now! fires flamethrower at the Villains Club Simon: Blastoise, water gun now! fires water-gun attack at the Villians Club Theodore: Venasaur, vine whip now! whips the Villians club with said attack Jackie Chan: beating them up Wǒ de tiān a! (english translation: My goodness!) to Patty This little lady is fun to hit! beating them up again Ash: Pikachu, thunderbolt now! Pikachu: Pika! thunderbolt PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA—CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Hamilton: her megaphone Okay, you can stop now! citizens stop beating them up, Wescott and the Villains Club are bruised pretty badly Bystander: Hamilton's gun from Wescott and gives it to her Here's your gun back, chief. Hamilton: Thanks. the cuffs on the villains Now, Zak Vaderman, Zazzy Zeke, Harry Wescott, Patty Parker, Reg, Delilah Denara, Dario, Galton Gourmad, Morlock, Lenny Stapp, Lulu, Zuzu Tomahawk, Ronald and every other villain and bad critter. You are all under arrest for the major crime spree in Chucklewood and the suburb! Cub Couples: You have the right to remain silent. Skeeter, Turner, and Freddie: If you give up that right... Coyote Tribe: Anything you say... Lester and Porcupine Sam: Can be held... Marty and Priscilla: In a court of law! Eugene, Willard and Arnie: You have the right... Milo, Spike and Furbrain: ...to an attorney. Christina and Joker: If you cannot afford one... The rest of the good critters: One will be appointed to you! bites Ronald's tail, all of the good critters get showered with Gatorade, Charizard fires a victory flamethrower, Pikachu does a victory thunderbolt. .... Newscast Reporter: Vaderman World Inc. is history! Today, with the help of the entire community, Chucklewood's favorite critters, Buttons, a bear, and Rusty a fox, successfully defeated Vaderman World Inc. in a historic battle after a major crime wave. Zak Vaderman and his gang of villains have been sentenced to 1,000 years in a maximum security prison called Attica. Not only that, the critters found thirteen constellations which have been finally put back into the sky. ... Bob: All right, we are ready to announce our winners for our contest we've talked about. Dave: Remember, our two runners-up will receive $1,000 each. Arleen: Our second place winner will receive $3,000. And the person who selected their name Vixey will win a $10,000 scholarship and an all-expense paid trip to New York City. Dave: We are happy to report we have received over ten million votes online and we want to thank you to all of you who participated in this contest. Bob: And now the results of all of your voting. hand gives Bob the envelope Bob: Thank you. I'm excited. Our fourth place winner is the name of Todd which was sent in by Hunter Robertson of Grand Rapids, Michigan. Dave: Our third place winner is Regina which is sent in by Brandi Sevetzski from Blue Ridge, Texas. Arleen: Congratulations Hunter and Brandi, both of you have won $1,000. The check is in the mail for you. And now, our second place winner. This second place winner will recieve $3,000. And the winner is Charlie which was in sent in by Jonathan Wayna from Maharishi Vedic City, Iowa. Bob: And now to place that all important call is the winner of Vixey. the envelope and dials the number from his critter phone The winner of the $10,000 and an all expense paid trip to New York City to be a guest critter in our next season. phone rings Winner: Hello? Bob: Is this Charles Cato from Macon, Georgia? Charles: Yes it is. Bob: This is Bob Badget, Dave Coonier and Arleen Skunken of Buttons and Rusty. Charles: Oh, Hi, Bob! Hi, Dave! Hi, Arleen! Bob: We are happy to announce that you are the winner of our Name The Baby contest! Applause Charles: OH MY GOD! WOW! Arleen: Charles, how old are you? Charles: I'm 14 years old. I am starting High School next week. Dave: That's great! Do you remember what name you've submitted? Charles: Vixey. Bob: That's right. And your name has the most votes that our home viewer audience selected the name of Rusty's new sister. Charles: That's great! Wow! Arleen: How did you come up with Vixey? Charles: I watched The Fox and The Hound dozens of times with my mother and since Tod might be a good name for a brother, I figured Vixey should be the name of Rusty's sister. Dave: That's beautiful. And here's Bob to tell you what you've won. Bob: Charles, congratulations, you have won a $10,000 scholarship. And more importantly, you have won a one week all-expenses paid trip for you and up to four members of your family to New York City. Charles: Thank you, Bob! Bob: The trip includes round trip airfare, hotel, meals, $1,000 in spending money, 7-Day MetroCard for each of you which can help you get around New York. And you will visit the Chucklewood Productions studios to be a guest critter in our next season which Miss Love will talk about in a moment. Charles: That is wonderful! Arleen: Who are you gonna take on your trip? Charles: I am taking my mother, my brother and my sister with me. Arleen: What about the father? Charles: He works overnight overtime. Dave: Ooooh. Have you done any acting yet? Charles: No I haven't. Dave: Are you ready for an acting career? Charles: Yes. I am taking an acting class at school with my music teacher. Bob: Really? Have you decided what are you gonna be for your guest critter? Charles: Not sure yet. Bob: We will get you more details on that when you come to New York. Thank you and congratulations to Charles Cato of Macon, Georgia! Applause Bob: Enjoy that money and your trip. hangs up Dave: And now for a preview of our next season. Here's Miss Charlotte Love, the teacher at the Little Critter School. ... lines of the series, as the credits roll. Good Critters: it to the constellations as they perform a light show When you wish upon a star, makes you wish who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. Faith your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme. When your wish upon a star, as dreamers do. the credits end, a final newspaper headline reads "CONSTELLATIONS BACK INTO THE SKY" Director: Congratulations, Chucklewood Critters for defeating Vaderman World, Inc! And Rusty you're a big brother now! What are you and Buttons going to do now? Buttons: Maybe a direct-to-video series that takes place during the TV series. Rusty: And a couple of spin-offs. Both: they hop on The Adventure Machine UNTIL THEN, WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE WORLD! mothers hug them and the Adventure Machine takes off. The constellations then turn orange and brown and form the Chucklewood Productions logo Good Critters: When you wish upon a star. Your dreams...come true! Jonesy: All's well that ends well. This has been a Chucklewood Production! Category:Quotes Category:Chucklewood Critters